The present inventive concept relates to a fluoride phosphor composite, a method for manufacturing a fluoride phosphor composite, a light emitting device, a display apparatus, and a lighting device.
Semiconductor light emitting devices emit light using the principle of electron-hole recombination when a current is applied thereto, and due to various inherent advantages thereof, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and compactness, semiconductor light emitting devices have been commonly used as light sources. In particular, since the development of nitride-based light emitting devices, semiconductor light emitting devices have been extensively utilized and employed in backlight units, household lighting devices, vehicle lighting, and the like.
A light emitting apparatus using such a semiconductor light emitting device may have a light emitting device providing excitation light and a phosphor excited by the light emitted from the light emitting device to emit wavelength-converted light, thus realizing desired color characteristics. Improvements of phosphor having excellent characteristics in terms of color gamut, reliability, and the like, and a light emitting apparatus using such a phosphor is desired. In particular, an Mn4+ activated fluoride phosphor may be very vulnerable to moisture, and due to this shortcoming, the durability and reliability of Mn4+ activated fluoride phosphors may be sharply degraded under high temperature and/or high humidity atmosphere in which an Mn4+ activated fluoride phosphor is often used.